ubwbbafandomcom-20200214-history
Krishnendu Kriz
{{Infobox |title = Krishnendu “Kriz” Mukherjee |image = Kriz.jpg |imagecaption = Kriz as Saint Kriz of Darkness |Name = Krishnendu Mukherjee |Age = 17 |Origin = Panau Islands, Sesnia |Species = Demon Lord |Beys = Flame Libra T125ES, Inferno Libra DF145BS, Celestial Libra MSD145MXD [IKrishnendu Mukherjee, best known as Kriz, is one of the rising stars of ULTIMATE BLADERS W.B.B.A. Most of the bladers are influenced by his enthusiasm in the field of Beybattling. He has also gained the number one contender spots in various title shots and won two title shots – WBBA Intercontinental Championship and WBBA Championship. Later, he kept leaving and joining the society after requests which led to the end of his championship reign. He finally bailed out of UBWBBA after a huge chaos, leaving a goodbye note, but later returned as a new personality - whom people can say "the good guy of UB". As of 2016, he had all successful matches including the royal rumble, which he won. Besides his Beyblading career, he is also a “genius musician” as addressed by one of his uncles. He started learning acoustic guitar in the late 2010, and started learning the bass guitar in the late 2013. He was also offered to work in several bands but he refused many and finally selected 2 bands – Xtreme Renegade and Dark Wardens. In 2014, he also started working with XRevolution, the official band of UBWBBA, as a vocalist and guitarist and also started a side project with his elder brother that is referred to as rap joint. Later on, after some feud with the whole corporation, he left the society and hence the band but he made his return which only a few people rejoiced about. He later survived a plane crash on his way to Anime Friends city to visit some old friends and discovered Panau Islands which he now calls home. He later left for Panau Islands to train himself up for the days to come. He had a great feud, and got a sin of betrayal from his deeds. He is now famous as Saint Kriz, The Saint who Sinned. He produced many songs for UB and against THB of which, his most famous piece is "Smells Like THB Shit". He is also due to release "Billie Jean" with Stanley Patrickson. Early Life ' ' ' '''He was born to Kiron Mukherjee and Chandrani Mukherjee in the Ariadaha residence of Dakshineswar in Calcutta India on 16th September, 1999. It was said that the day’s rainfall was probably the highest of the year 1999. At the age of 2, he started performing onstage as a recitator. At the age of 5, he performed as a singer and sung the song – ''“Ya Ali” from the Indian movie “Gangster”. He joined Butter Butter Flies in the early days of 2003 and excelled on his section. The reports say that he topped his Nursery and Kindergarten sessions in that school but after some rapid changes in his schooled he failed to top the 1st grade but stilled excelled in his studies. During his 1st Grade, he was introduced to the world of Beyblade by the show “Beyblade: G Revolution”. He eventually got interested in the game and started buying the beys. He practiced a lot during his 1st Grade as none of his colleagues were interested in that then. After his 1st grade, he moved to St. Xavier’s Institution, Panihati in 2006 and still continues his studies there. After some months of spending in SXI, he was reintroduced to Beyblade by his friends. When he went to his friends’ houses, he used to take his Drigger MS with him for testing the skills he gained in practice. He won several times and lost several times but he never gave up. He seemed to like that experience. Thus he was one of the oldest blader in his school but nobody knew that until the debut of the TV Show “Beyblade: Metal Fusion”. He discontinued Beyblading after 1 year thinking it as of “chu-2-byo”. After years of battling, his sister made him join Facebook to know what that site was all about. The year he joined that social networking site was 2009 but faced a lot of problems to send a message so he discontinued it for some time and opened it occasionally like on his birthdays or festivals. After the debut of the “Beyblade: Metal Saga” he saw a lot of groups on Facebook about Beyblading and Role-playing. So he opened an account, during his 7th grade exams to play a prank on his friends in being a mysterious maniac chemistry freak and disturbing other people by asking them questions related to chemistry. He later named “Yu Tendo”, learnt how to role-play by using intuition. He used to role-play with many fans and had fun there. The group in which he used to role-play was later shown to Angemon Takaishi. The group was named “Chapter Infinity: Era of Role-play” A guy named Angemon Takaishi added him to ULTIMATE BLADERS W.B.B.A. 'WBBA' ' ' 'Debut' ' ' He made his debut in ULTIMATE BLADERS W.B.B.A. during the early 2012 as Yu Tendo. He had his first fight with Kai Hiwatari and that was also the debut of Libra in ULTIMATE BLADERS W.B.B.A. He won the match against Kai via K.O. and after his win; Justin Wong challenged him for a battle which he lost via spin loss. He felt like a disgrace after years of intense training and announced that he will be undergoing a training soon and he will be back. 'Training' ' ' ' '''During his training, he battled with and against Ronwell Nagales, Katherine McFarland, Nile Befall and Hikaru Hasama noticeably. He battled and won over 140+ battles over there and upgraded his bey to an ultimate level. It was later disclosed to Angemon Takaishi, Muhammad Junaid, Gingka Hagane Leg’nd and Alex Mercer. After 7 months, he tried to return but because of a feud between the members he failed and discontinued. During these 7 months, he kept observing activities in different groups of Beyblade Role-playing and used the methods to teach himself how to face the bladers. In 2013, during the month of August – September, he made his return as his birth name, Krishnendu and asked Angemon to train him. In realm, he still continued to beybattled with new generation Beyblades and won many battles during excursion. He gained popularity among the kids in his school. Suddenly, something struck in his mind and he started a business with beys. He used to buy beys at a very low price and sold them at high rates. Some students even started calling him “The Metal Man”. After 1 year of business, he got caught and had to give up the beys he got although he managed to save some of them. He got them back another year later. After his training battles, Angemon offered him Alpha Draciel U: D which he accepted and started training with Angemon but it didn’t turn out to work as Angemon abandoned him. It also didn’t turn out suitable for him so at the end of 2013, he started fighting with his modified old buddy, Centaur Libra U: D. 'Rising Star Era' ' ' He started battling with Centaur Libra MSD145MXD under the name Kriz and after some battles; he gained Rookie of the Year 2013 Award. After he started battling, the group seemed a little more active than before that’s why Angemon Takaishi addressed him as an Influence for most bladers and one of the Rising Stars in WBBA. He even heard about modifying Beyblades and so he started doing so. At that time, he started charging 65K BeyCash for each upgrades and soon earned a lot of money for his own Beyblading life. During the month of December, Imtenan Hossain Sameer, one of the rookies of WBBA, started a corporation of his own namely W.B.B.A. OFFICIAL which badly copied UBWBBA’s characteristics. He was made an administrator of the corporation at the 6th position. The group had worse combination of Beybladers but still remained much active. After Kriz reported about the group to the UBWBBA Council, they planned on something and put Alastair Mike Mathers on the case to put down the group. The group got hacked within a few hours and got renamed to BladEra Battles Corporation and so it turned inactive within a few days. There were a few feuds between the people so the group’s only admin was Alastair Mike Mathers. The final UB Rankings were made by the Founder of the group Gingka Hagane Leg’nd and ranked Kriz as 7th. After these, he met Julian Konzern/Prayag Dev Adhikari/Zeref Deathgod/Vash Stampede and bonded due to intoxicating products addiction during the New Year parties. Soon they considered themselves as brothers and formed a tag team – Brothers of Destruction which later turned out to be the official representative team of W.B.B.A. He was later made the Treasurer of the group and Chief of Decisions and Spokesperson of Shadow Knights Campaign led by Muhammad Junaid. ' ' '''2014-2015' ' ' ' '''On January 3rd, 2014, he joined the WBBA Wiki Roster as an official blader. And after some days, Gingka Hagane Leg’nd added him to the Council of UB and the battle-manager of UB. Thus his duties were now increased. He also introduced the first TV Station and Radio Station in Ultimate Bladers W.B.B.A. and soon gained more attention. He also started a large industry, named the Xtreme Renegade Corporation. The Industry includes: • WBBA TV Station • WBBA Radio Station • Villa DE Kriz • XR Mansion • Airports the departure of Alex Mercer • XR Records • WBBA Records (Co-owner along with Angemon Takaishi) • Half of the St. Pines Island • Aloha Oe • ABSTERGO Industries • 243/1 Lazarus Mansion After completing his business plans, he started hunting for the championship games and tried putting on the streaks, after viewing Imtenan’s, but his streaks lasted till 7. After many such battles, he also got several title shots for WBBA Championship and WBBA Intercontinental Championship against Ryuga Kishatu and Julian Konzern respectively. He won against Ryuga via K.O. and had a draw with Julian Konzern but gained the tile as he gave it away to him as a token of brothership. He has also successfully defended his titles and so he also became a main eventer. He was awarded the Best Beyblader award in UB. During the month of February, due to some problems in UB, he was accused of being a threat to it but within some days he regained his trusteeship and also proved that it was a false accusation. He was also scheduled for the Beymania 2 in the first week of April which he lost. After that, Alex Mercer handed over ABSTERGO industries to Kriz for the time he is not in UB. Later during the 2nd invasion of Walter, he tried fighting his villainy and then he had a plan. He disguised as Andrew V Matheson and joined Walter. He became so moved by Walter’s behaviour that he happened to be at a point for once that he may join Walter but soon changed his mind and helped UBWBBA to solve the case. He was said to be undercover for some days. He was again suspected for this invasion but he was proved innocent yet again. Later, some bunch of newbie formed a group called the THB which Kriz had been inspecting for weeks. After the resurrection of TBB , he moved to the group and stayed there to relax his state of mind. Some days later, he rejoined UBWBBA, and told them that he will be moving to the True Hearted Bladers. After moving to there, he started helping them in good faith and tried improving them. After losing his patience, he gave up and started dictatorship in THB. He made up their empty mind and set them off for a war against UBWBBA. Though the war turned out to be a riot, he still encouraged them till the Group World Cup and helped those secure 9 points somehow. After Kriz went inactive, curse fell upon THB and UBWBBA hacked into them, destroying their group. When Kriz came to know about this, he thought he was disgraced and a new character was formed within him, the dark side of him. The whole THB started cursing him and banned him from there, while some people took back their trust on him. He felt he was betrayed and he still did not consider paying it back. After some weeks of battling, he felt like introducing a new competitive system of battling. He revealed that first to Angemon Takaishi. After some days of inspection, a misunderstanding was going on that Kriz is leading a group called The Espada, but he was not. It was actually led by a mysterious blader who Kriz tried convince him to let him join Espada for some reason untold. But he was led down and huge word fight started between Alex Mercer and him. As everybody was supporting Alex Mercer because he had a specific “power”, he felt like he was wasting his time. After realizing his alter ego was destroying him, he apologized and thanked the people he admired and left a note: “Dear Jimmy, I cried last night not because I’m weak but I had been strong for too long. Your love makes me strong but your hate makes me invincible…. I regret what I did last night…. I’m leaving you tonight…. I will bury Saint Kriz. Kriz” (The full letter was not shown) After that, he had to answer why he was leaving and he intends not to return. Many of them tried to convince him but he had setup his mind and left in the end. Later he became active on Twitter , Ask.fm and on WhoSay . 'The Era of Saint Kriz' ' ' ' Saint Kriz was formed during the invasion of Walter Robertson II, as early as January, 2014. It was early expressed as Andrew V Matheson but later was transformed into Kriz. He can be defined as a bad side of every nuisance and as an alter-attitude of Krishnendu “Kriz” Mukherjee. It was also the reason behind the THB vs. UBWBBA wars. This character usually gets unleashed when Kriz is abused, pissed off by someone or something, when things don’t go right and when Kriz wants to. Kriz claims this attitude taught him some life lessons and hard ways to face problems and has helped him solve many but this maniac made Kriz lose friends and to some extent, family. Usually, his goals are to embarrass or harass people or win a beybattle by means of mind manipulation or illegal ways. It also spoils few people at a tender age so Kriz took a vow to try to trap it. In his views family and friends are hopeless and home doesn’t exist. This character made Kriz get fired out of Ultimate Bladers W.B.B.A., lose a friend circle and made a bad impression on a few people. In real life, Kriz claims that this attitude got him into fist fights and made him abusive character. It also helped him blend into a few societies but Kriz feels bad about the mistakes he did because of St. Kriz. He hopes to bury this bad habit – St. Kriz and come back home, Ultimate Bladers W.B.B.A. sober. He left Facebook after leaving a good bye note. After that, he starts posting tweets about St. Kriz and how he died. However, he claims it is contagious and came back with a new avatar. '''After the Death of Saint Kriz | the Revival Era ' ' ' '''He returned to UBWBBA in the month of October and received attention from his old friends and some fans. However after returning, he focused more on business and training but he also did fight some great matches. He was one of the ideologists who brought back the retro UB. He upgraded Libra and out played Prayag Adhikari’s dark side in a match. After drawing the match with him, he set a one hit knock out to release the bit-beasts and their powers. However, Alex Mercer the Third a.k.a. Atmadeep Das managed to get the bit-beasts but Prayag tricked Alex and didn’t release their power. After all that, Kriz manipulated Prayag to fall for his trick. He played with a dummy Bey and executed a simple move, which Prayag fell for and successfully revived the powers of the Bey. In the end of the year rankings, He ranked 3rd, following Prayag and Alex on 2nd and Angemon at first based on the total matches, type of matches and their opponents’ ability. He later left for industrial training to Panau Islands and handed over his corporation to Alastair keeping Angemon a witness. He often updated UBook statuses, about “Kriztmas” and “Sappy New Year”. Return of Saint Kriz – the Prince of Darkness ' In the beginning of 2015, after his mother passed away, he came to know some bitter truth about the society. This filled his soul with rage and darkness and led to the resurrection of Saint Kriz. Since it was his and both retro UBWBBA’s resurrection, he named the new era – Anastasia era. He was a complete changed man now; he just did what he is destined to do regardless of the emotions of other people. He claimed great sympathy and respect from the other members. This led him to great events; he got into Royal Rumble 2015, and WBBA World Championship and even his old Intercontinental Championship. After a hard and long battle in the Rumble he lost and even interfered at the last entries. After losing them, he went in hiatus due to a controversy. He usually continues at Espada. '''Three Forms including the Demonic Form After the loss of his mother, he decided to change himself. Soon, he was a changed man of great conscience and happy mind. He was very inactive throughout the whole 2015. But he won several matches, lost several and also trained a few bladers. HE went through several works for the group in developing the city, giving them the matches they deserve and producing music they want to hear. He helped Angemon and Soumyabrata Sen to bring back UB to its former glory. He then took up his demonic ressurection sould and fused them with himself at a secret lab underground the Bedmont Hills. and attained two new forms - Prince of Darkness and Nergal - The Demon Lord. He later contacts with UMBRELLA CORPORATIONS and upgrades his Libra to a bey devouring beast - Behemoth. His Current contacts are now a secret as of to how he goes there or how he contacts the owner. He says to have attained the ultimate power of darkness and opens up Team Gorgoroth - A faction to conquer over the group. As of 2016, he had matches with class bladers like Swapnadeep, Tasuku, etc. including Royal Rumble of 30 men and all of which he won, having 0 loss in 2016. Musical Career ' ' ' '''He joined his first guitar courses in the late 2010s at Dustoo Bass’ classes, an unofficial, yet famous place to learn guitar, where he almost learnt half of the guitar theories but because of his teacher’s irresponsibility, he had to leave the place and after 6 months, he joined a guitar community, “Sanchari”, where he relearn the basics but found out that teacher was showing him the wrong way to play the guitar so he discontinued. In the mid of 2013, he again joined a perfect guitarist who was famous for his classical guitar talents and now he teaches Geography in a school. However, the teacher is strict but yet Kriz manages to get along with him. On 1st December, 2013, he joined the bass classes at Dustoo Bass’ classes and this time, he improved a lot and Kriz considered that it was way better than all the past classes. In October 2012, Kriz along with some friends, started a band which was unstable at first but later when it dropped down from a 5-piece band to a 3-piece band, it became stable. The band has said to influence more upcoming bands like the Ganjaum Boys and Fames where Kriz is appointed as bassist. He became the front man of Xtreme Renegade and made its debut show on 2nd November, 2013. The band sung acoustic Bengali pop and folk songs of Anjan Dutt and Rupam Islam. The band even got an encore and also is booked for the Indian festival “Durga Puja”. After that, he also joined a Bengali alternative band called “Sporsho” as the bassist but after he found that the members were inexperienced, he is left the band. The band had its own songs written in Bengali which he thought won’t make a better impression on the world. Recently, he joined an alternative rock band, “Dark Wardens”, which turned out perfect for him and he still continues as the bassist. In that band, he is considered an important member and the members’ hangout at certain gigs and collect ideas. In the culture of W.B.B.A., when Kriz revealed himself as a guitarist, bassist and a singer, Angemon Takaishi offered him to join XRevolution. Without thinking about it once, he accepted the offer and thought of some activities. With Kriz in the band, they had their live show in the month of January. That marked as Kriz’s debut show in UBWBBA. After that, they started working on a project called “DEMOLITION”. It took months for them to discuss the track list, record the tracks and reveal them to the audience. They revealed the whole track list in the month of August and released two singles sung by Kriz and enhanced by Angemon – 21 Guns (Demo) and Sweet Child O’ Mine (Demo). Kriz was also appointed by Imtenan to record a theme song for UBWBBA which he accepted but didn’t release it till now. However, after Kriz getting fired out of UBWBBA, the band disbanded and Angemon thought of going solo. Some random people asked of joining him and they reformed the band as a 3 Man Band. Kriz continues to release song and plays bass at Dark Wardens who achieved fame in a few months of formation with their debut song - "A Safe Heaven" which was appreciated around the World and was played on the Radio. He also released several singles including - "Power UP" the official BeyMania 3 song and "Smells Like THB Shit". He is due to make the official BeyMania 5 song along with Angemon. Film Career ' ' Kriz, after getting influenced by MJ’s idea of an RP-Film called “The Fall of UB”, Kriz started working on a project of his own imagination and rendered out “17th December” which led to a grand success. Due to the shortage of artists, Kriz had to act in there. It had many critics which Kriz tried to fix and the meta-critic was 8.75/10. After the requests of the fan, Kriz made another RP-Film, a sequel to the first one “17th December Part II: Vengeance of the Masked Man” in one week with the cooperation of Koustav Das. It didn’t turn out to be so well so Kriz gave up on making further films. However, after coming to an agreement, Kriz thought of making it a trilogy. He released the final part of the series which was named “17th December Part III: Resurrection and Extinction”. It was much different from the others and it had an essence of comedy and thrill. After completing the trilogy, Angemon released many posters of 17th December and the box office was flowing of the chart. Besides that, Kriz tried to make a parody of MJ’s upcoming film, “The Fall of UB” and named it “Da Fail of Yew Bee” and lifted the progress up to the Character Arcs but after the removal, Kriz left the projects. He also starred in the several Episodes of a TV Series by Kevin D'Souza and The RoadTrip by Stanley, and several other films. He is also working on many films at a time. He is currently working on 17th December: Part IV and claims to release it by or before the Fall. '''Lists of TV Shows and Movies featuring Kriz' # Beyblade Red Phoenix Saga (2014) - Himself ; Main Role ; TV Series # 17th December Trilogy (2014) - Kriz ; Main Role ; Trilogy Film # The Roadtrip (2015) - Kakashi Kal ; Main Role ; TV Movie # Sprunk With Kriz (2014-2015) - Host # 17th December: Part IV - Himself Statistics Most Remarkable matches Category:SHOWDOWN Bladers Category:Bladers Category:Rising Stars Category:Light Blader Category:Dark Blader Category:Legendary Bladers Category:Hall of Famer